Hush Hush
by Happy Scribe
Summary: It seems that Lucius has been caught having a relationship with his nymph


Title: Hush Hush

Author: Happy Scribe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking out the window of his study Lucius sat in his winged chair and turned the page of the Daily Prophet. He started to get ingrossed on the Daily Horoscope when a feminie pale fist thrust in front of the page.

"What is this Narcissa?" snorted Lucius as he tried to push the hand away.

The tall pale woman glared at her husband. Flicking her hair back, she opened her closed hand to reveal a scarlet ribbon.

"Care to explain why this ribbon was in your personal chambers? Funny thing is that pathetic elf thought it was mine. You know I hate _scarlet_." She seethed through her teeth. "On closer examination I saw a few strands of what looks to be brown hair."

Lucius looked fiercely up into his angry wife's face. "Who is she? Who is the whore you have been sleeping with?"  
She gripped it between her index finger and thumb. Swinging the scarlet ribbon in front of his eyes as if to hypnotise the answer out of him.

"Narcissa, that relationship ended long ago. Besides you don't know who she is." He sniffed.

Tears in her eyes Narcissa slumped onto the settee. Twisting the ribbon between her fingers. "Why? After marrying you all these years why? I am not a good enough wife and mother for you, is our sex life that boring that you have to go to Knockturn alley to gain your pleasure."

Folding the newspaper, he got up and walked to the mantle piece. Staring into the fire below. "I can not answer. I don't think you will understand."

She got up from the settee leaving the ribbon on the cushion. Let the hem of her opaque dress fell to her ankles. "Lucius we have known each other for the most of our lives, I do know you will enough to tell me what it is that has gone wrong in our relationship." Studying the figure of her husband she knew in her heart he will tell her when he was ready. A defeated sigh left her lips and she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the door open and close, Lucius walked to the settee and grasped the ribbon, bring it up to his nostrils he inhaled the scent of his little nymph. An image crossed his mind, a young girl, deep brown eyes looking up into his under long lashes, he wild bushy nymph hair fell around her shoulders as he undid the ribbon that tied it back. Large front teeth bit her lower lip.

It may be written she was of muggle heritage, he and older wizards and witches alike knew she was anything but. The characteristics showed the nymph hair, and build. No normal muggle could ever get the same natural hair as that of his nymph. And once he stole her innocence she, the natural nymph characteristic came out. The need of satisfaction for her lust. Where veelas oozed sexual appeal, nymphs oozed a wanton lust. Even at the age of eleven when he broke her into woman hood the instinct of seduction surprised him.

How was he going to explain his illicit affair with an eleven year old to Narcissa. She will report him to the ministry for underage sex. When it was the nymph who battered her eyelashes and whispered sweet words to turn him on. That should be sent back to the muggle world. To her muggle parents.

"I know I should tell Professor Dumbledore. After all what we just did was very naughty, Mister Malfoy." She cooed, child fingers twisted in his long platinum hair. Soft lips caressed his face. He pulled back and saw her beautiful cupid's bow being licked by the tip of her tongue. Leaning close to his ear, he felt her breath brush against the lobe. "What will your son say? Draco will be mighty mad to find out he has been doing dirty things to a mud blood let alone a classmate."

He snorted and grinned. Turning his head he looked into the dark eyes he taunted "What will your new boy-friends say about you kissing a Malfoy."  
Giggling she kissed his lips, feeling baby soft kiss mixed with her tongue licking his. "I don't know Mister Malfoy. I think that Harry and Ronald should mind their own business. After all they would think it is gross. In a way it is gross, I am the age of your son." Screwing up her nose.

Lucius ran his fingers over her face and stroked her lips. Out of no where " Maybe I should thank you for helping find Nicholas Flamel. Harry was very happy to find out about it. This will help in the finding of the stone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it has ended abruptly I have to go for dinner. J

I promise to finish when I return.

Happy Scribe


End file.
